Lihatlah Aku
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Namaku Lucy. Aku punya sebuah cerita untuk kalian. Di mana di cerita itu, aku mengenal seseorang yang tidak normal dan untuk sebuah alasan membuatku harus menjaga rahasia besarnya. Oke, itu tidak masalah buatku. Namun, lambat laun, aku mulai merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin dia melihatku... Dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai teman yang sangat dipercayainya..
1. Chapter 1

HAAAII! SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN FANFIC TERBARU LAGI NIIIHHH! Hehe! Gomen ya, Minna! Saya gak bisa ngapdate kelanjutan dari fanfic2 saya yg lama... Kebetulan banget lagi kena WB You're Not Her Father, Exchange Position sama Stay with me... Jadi, kepikiran terus buat bikin fanfic baru... Dan jadilah fanfic gila ini! Dari otak saya yg lagi error pas nonton Lovely Complex... Tiba2 aja muncul ide buat bikin fanfic yang... Err... Kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi! Yosh! Selamat menikmati bacaan kalian!

.

.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima!

Lihatlah Aku

by

Minako-chan Namikaze.

SUMMARY: Namaku Lucy. Aku punya sebuah cerita untuk kalian. Di mana di cerita itu, aku mengenal seseorang yang tidak normal dan untuk sebuah alasan membuatku harus menjaga rahasia besarnya. Oke, itu tidak masalah buatku. Namun, lambat laun, aku mulai merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin dia melihatku... Dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai teman yang sangat dipercayainya... Meskipun aku tahu dia seorang Gay, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah tuk mencintainya...

Pair: Natsu. D & Lucy. H

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang wanita normal kelahiran Jepang. Dan tentunya, dengan kehidupan yang normal pula. Namun, rupanya hari-hari normalku tidak dapat bertahan lama ketika aku mengenal orang itu. Seorang pria yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kutemui. Yang terus menerus memberikanku masalah dan membuat duniaku seakan jungkir balik karena kehadirannya. Ditambah lagi, aku harus menjaga RAHASIA BESARNYA. Rahasia yang selalu membuatku frustasi ketika memikirkannya. Dia orang yang sangat berisik dan merepotkan. Tapi yang sungguh tidak dapat kupercayai adalah... Aku mencintainya... Lebih dari dia mencintai pacar laki-lakinya itu.

Ah, kalian pasti penasaran kenapa aku menyebutkan pacarnya sebagai laki-laki? Yah, karena dia adalah seorang Gay! Dan bagaimana bisa gadis normal sepertiku mencintai seorang Gay? Aku pun heran pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, kurasa kalian bisa mengerti kenapa aku bisa mencintainya melalui cerita yang akan kuceritakan pada kalian. Maka dari itu, persiapkanlah mental dan perasaan kalian untuk mendengar cerita dariku. Ah, dan juga, jangan lupakan tissue dan juga kantung muntah untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kalian tiba-tiba ingin muntah di suatu bagian ceritaku.

Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya ketika aku baru naik ke kelas 2 di SMA Yousei. Saat itu aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku dengan sangat kencang karena sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Dengan sisa roti bakar yang masih kukunyah di dalam mulutku, aku pun berteriak pada sang Satpam sekolah yang hendak menutup pintu gerbang.

XXX

"Hey, pak! Sebentar! Jangan ditutup dulu! Aku hampir sampai ke sana!" Lucy berteriak kencang sambil melambai ke arah Satpam yang hendak menutup pintu gerbang.

Satpam itu menoleh ke arahnya dan berdecak kesal. "Ck! Cepat sedikit makanya! Kau ini! Langganan sekali terlambat!" omel Satpam itu.

Lucy meringis mendengarnya dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia bernafas legah karena bisa sampai tepat waktu. Dia segera memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, lalu berjalan menuju papan pembagian kelas. Namun, baru dua langkah dia berjalan, dia tiba-tiba terdorong hingga nyaris nyungsep ke tanah akibat dorongan liar dari siswi-siswi di belakangnya.

"Hey!" protes Lucy, melotot tajam ke arah siswi-siswi yang bukannya minta maaf, malah terus berlari dan mengabaikannya. Lucy memutar bola matanya ke arah objek yang sedang dituju siswi-siswi itu. Dan Lucy langsung meludah melihatnya.

"Cih, orang itu lagi. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal." decihnya. Dia menatap seorang pria berambut pink salmon yang tengah dikerumuni siswi-siswi yang nampaknya para adik kelas yang baru masuk hari ini.

"Natsu-senpai! Senpai benar-benar terlihat keren hari ini!"

"Natsu-senpai! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau lebih tampan dari yang ada di poster!"

"Senpai! Bolehkah aku memelukmu?!"

"Kyaaaa! Natsu-senpai! Senyumanmu membuat jantungku nyaris meloncat keluar!"

Lucy kembali menyipitkan matanya mendengar sapaan dari siswi-siswi jablay itu.

"Cih, kalau jantung kalian benaran melompat keluar, maka akan kuajak mereka main lompat tali. Dasar, apa bagusnya laki-laki sok keren itu?" maki Lucy dalam hati.

"Tenang, tenang kalian semua. Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aku sangat senang bisa dikelilingi oleh bidadari-bidadari cantik seperti kalian di pagi hari ini..." Natsu Dragneel menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

""""KYAAAAAAAAAA!"""" Mata para siswi langsung berubah menjadi love-love. Sementara itu, Lucy sedang mencari kotak sampah untuk memuntahkan rasa jijiknya.

Natsu yang menyadari tatapan sinis Lucy pun menoleh ke arah gadis blondie itu. Dan mata mereka berdua pun bertemu.

"Ada apa, nona pirang? Apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga kau menatapku dengan tatapan penuh gairah begitu?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan intens. Para siswi yang mengelilingi Natsu itu segera menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Bergairah dengkulmu! Aku hanya ingin bilang, agar kau mengatakan kepada para fansmu itu supaya menggunakan matanya dengan sebaik-baiknya agar tidak menabrak orang sembarangan lagi!" jawab Lucy, kesal.

Natsu menatap para sisiwi yang mengelilingi itu. "Kalian menabraknya?"

"Ah, iya. Tadi tidak senga karena kami ingin cepat-cepat menyapa Senpai." jawab salah satu siswi.

Natsu segera memisahkan diri dari kerumunan dan berjalan ala artis menuju Lucy.

Lucy memasang tampang malasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terpesona seperti gadis-gadis jablay yang tengah berteriak histeris di belakang Natsu.

"Nona, aku mewakili adik-adik di belakangku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan mereka tadi. Kuharap nona cantik ini mau memaafkan mereka?" Natsu membungkukkan badannya dan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di dadanya, sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Lucy, berharap gadis di depannya ini luluh akan senyuman mautnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan?

"Kumohon jangan perlihatkan senyum itu di hadapanku. Aku takut wajahmu yang katanya tampan tidak sengaja kumuntahi." ucap Lucy dengan raut wajah jijik.

Natsu langsung syok mendengarnya. Bahkan gadis-gadis di belakangnya sudah menganga lebar.

Lucy membuang muka dan berjalan santai menuju papan pengumuman. Tapi, laki-laki di belakangnya rupanya tidak mengijinkanya pergi dulu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak mengerti maksud kata-kataku tadi, ya? Intinya dirimu itu menjijikkan, dan aku tidak suka ada orang menjijikkan dekat-dekat denganku. Jadi, lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku!" ucap Lucy, kasar. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan pria pink ini. Tidak, dia sudah sangat kesal dengan pria ini sejak dia baru pertama kali masuk SMA ini. Dan akhirnya sekarang dia baru bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Natsu yang sempat syok langsung mencengkram lengan Lucy dengan erat. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit! Apa masalahmu, hah?!"

"Minta maaf!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat minta maaf atas perkataanmu tadi!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?!"

"Karena kau sudah menghinaku! Aku bisa menuntutmu karena pencemaran nama baik!"

"Dan aku juga bisa menuntutmu karena suka menciptakan keributan secara tidak langsung dan mengganggu proses belajar di sekolah karena teriakkan para fansmu!"

"Kau...!" Natsu mengeram, menatap Lucy dengan sengit.

Lucy pun membalas pelototan Natsu. Dan mereka pun saling memelototi bahkan sudah siap untuk saling cakar-cakaran kalau saja sebuah suara maskulin tidak menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"Natsu-san!" Seorang pria berambut pirang pucat berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy, membuat kedua orang yang sedang asyik saling tatap itu menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Ah, Sting-kun. Akhirnya kau datang juga." ucap Natsu.

Sting menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Siapa nona cantik ini?" tanya Sting.

"Hanya seorang gadis alien yang datang dari planet lain."

"Hey! Apa maksudmu, pinky?!" teriak Lucy tidak terima.

"Itu memang benar, kan? Buktinya, kau sendiri tidak terpesona atau menunjukkan reaksi positif saat aku memancarkan ketampananku padamu tadi. Hanya alien yang akan berkata kalau senyumku menjijikkan." cibir Natsu.

"Yang alien itu kau! Dasar! Grrr..." geram Lucy.

Sting yang menyadari situasi mulai memanas pun langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa Natsu pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Natsu-san. Aku sudah melihat papan pembagian kelas tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum ke kelas kita masing-masing?" ajak Sting.

"Eh? Kita tidak sekelas?" tanya Natsu.

Sting menggeleng, berusaha menyembunyikan raut kecewanya di depan Lucy.

"Begitu. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras agar kita bisa sekelas. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi." Natsu pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lucy tanpa berkata apa pun.

Perasaannya saja, atau Lucy memang melihat raut wajah Natsu yang terlihat... Sangat-sangat kecewa?

Ah, masa bodoh dengan si pink sok keren itu. Semoga dia cepat mati saja!

Dan Lucy pun berjalan menghampiri papan pengumuman. Di sana dia melihat gadis pendek berambut biru tengah berusaha keluar dari kerumunan.

"Ah! Lu-chan!" teriak gadis itu ketika melihat Lucy mendekat.

"Levy-chan, bagaimana? Apa kita sekelas?" tanya Lucy, penuh harap.

"Yup! Kita sekelas! Tepatnya di kelas 2B! Juvia, Erza dan Mira pun juga sekelas dengan kita!" jawab Levy.

Dan tepat pada saat itu mereka berteriak gembira.

XXX

"Gah! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" seru Lucy untuk kesekian kalinya.

Levy menopang dagunya dengan malas. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya 58 kali semenjak kita menduduki bangku ini, Lu-chan." ucap Levy.

"Tapi, serius Levy-chan! Dia itu sangat menjengkelkan sampai-sampai aku ingin menggigit kepalanya sampai copot! Grraaah! Kesaaalll!" raung Lucy.

"Ya, ya. Itu juga aku sudah tahu." sahut Levy, malas.

"Levy-chan!" seru Lucy. Dia kesal karena daritadi tanggapan Levy hanya itu-itu saja.

Levy menghela nafas. "Gomen, gomen, Lu-chan. Habisnya aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu tentang Dragneel-san yang lebih panjang dari biasanya." ucap Levy, tanpa dosa.

"Huh," Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk meja di hadapannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kehadirannya membuatku jijik. Entah kenapa hanya aku yang merasa begitu." lanjutnya.

Levy tertawa maklum mendengarnya. "Mungkin karena kau masih phobia terhadap laki-laki. Jadi, kau selalu bereaksi negatif ketika melihat lelaki setampan Dragneel-san." ucap Levy.

"Levy-chan, mau berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak mengidap phobia apapun. Lagipula, kalau aku benar-benar phobia terhadap laki-laki, seharusnya aku takut pada mereka, bukannya merasa jijik. Dan lagi, aku hanya merasa seperti itu terhadap satu laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragneel. Entah kenapa bisa begitu," Lucy menopang pipinya.

"Mungkin karena kau tertarik padanya. Dia kan salah satu anggota klub band tertampan di sekolah kita."

Lucy tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Kau pasti sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku serius."

Lucy pun segera memutar bola matanya. Merasa buang-buang tenaga saja kalau berdebat dengan Levy.

SREEEKKK...

Murid-murid langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing ketika melihat seorang pria besar berambut pirang dan berwajah sangar memasuki kelas.

"O-Oi... Jangan bilang kalau dia yang akan menjadi wali kelas kita?" bisik seorang siswa sambil melongo tidak percaya.

"Iya! Dia memang wali kelas kita! Apa kau tidak membaca di absen kelas tadi?!" bisik teman di sebelahnya.

Murid-murid langsung menelan air liur mereka dengan susah payah melihat wali kelas mereka sudah berdiri tegap di depan kelas dengan mata tajamnya yang melirik mereka satu per satu.

"Kalian, anak-anak yang tidak berguna, seperti dalam pikiran kalian. Bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian tahun ini. Jadi, bersenang hatilah!" tegas Laxus dengan suara yang bagaikan geledek.

Dalam hati murid-murid merutuki kepala sekolah yang menempatkan guru sialan ini untuk menjadi wali kelas mereka. Ini benar-benar neraka... Apa tuhan membenciku? Rata-rata itulah yang sedang ada di pikiran masing-masing siswa dan siswi. Termasuk Lucy tentunya. Dia menatap Laxus Dreyar yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan horror. Di antara banyaknya guru, hanya guru inilah yang sangat tidak ingin dia jadikan wali kelasnya. Yah, pasalnya guru di depannya ini 'berbeda' dengan guru-guru lain pada umumnya.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja. Aku akan memilih dua perwakilan kelas, karena aku adalah orang yang sibuk jadi tidak akan sempat mengurusi segala sesuatu di kelas ini. Kalau begitu..." mata Laxus mulai menjelajahi isi kelas dengan teliti, mencari dua orang yang dari wajahnya dapat memegang tanggung jawab kelas. Lalu matanya berhenti di satu titik, tepatnya pada seorang gadis pirang yang mulai keringat dingin.

"Kau yang di sana! Aku perintahkan kau untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas 2B ini! Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan!" titah Laxus, mutlak, sambil menunjuk Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa menyiakan dengan sangat terpaksa.

Lalu Laxus kembali menjelajahi isi kelas dengan mata elangnya, mencari satu mangsa lagi. Namun, kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Permisi. Maaf terlambat," ucap orang itu sambil memasuki kelas dengan pakaian yang super berantakan.

Laxus mendelik ke arah Natsu yang terlambat masuk kelas. "Dragneel, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat. Tidak bisakah kau mengubah kebiasaanmu itu?" tanya Laxus.

"Akan kucoba Sensei." jawab Natsu, malas.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi sebagai ganti untuk hukumanmu, kau harus bersedia menjadi perwakilan kelas bersama dengan Heartfilia-san." perintah Laxus.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." ucap Natsu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Heartfilia itu yang mana?" tanya Natsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas.

Laxus menoleh ke arah Lucy yang tampaknya 'syok berat' sambil menatap Natsu dengan mulut ternganga, membuat Laxus sempat menaikkan alisnya.

"Heartfilia-san, bisa kau angkat tanganmu?" pinta Laxus.

Lucy segera tersentak dan mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Mata Natsu membulat melihat gadis pirang yang ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Ditambah lagi, dia akan menjadi partner perwakilan kelas bersama dengan gadis aneh itu?!

Dan terdengar teriakan beserta umpatan dari kelas 2B itu.

XXX

Waktu itu sangat mengesalkan ketika Natsu terus berteriak heboh tentang dia yang berubah pikiran untuk setuju menjadi perwakilan kelas. Dia bahkan menawarkan akan meyetujui hukuman apapun termasuk membersihkan seluruh Toilet di SMA selama 1 bulan penuh asalkan tidak menjadi perwakilan kelas bersamaku. Namun, pada akhirnya keputusan Sang Penjaga Neraka, Laxus-sensei, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Akhirnya kami hanya bisa pasrah. Selama istirahat, aku terus berdebat dan melempar ejekan dengannya. Aku bahkan sampai berdebat dengan para fans lebaynya itu.

Yah, intinya hari itu benar-benar mengesalkan, sehingga waktu itu aku sampai lupa membawa novel kesayanganku dan meninggalkannya di dalam laci meja saking ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Aku pun dengan terpaksa menyuruh Levy-chan untuk menungguku di gerbang dan segera berlari menuju kelasku di lantai 2.

Dengan cepat aku berlari di koridor yang mulai sepi. Segera kutarik pegangan pintu dan kubuka pintu itu dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari ada suara-suara aneh di dalam kelas itu. Dan di saat itulah aku mematung. Mataku tak dapat mempercayai apa yang tengah kusaksikan saat itu. Bahkan kakiku pun mulai melemas dan tak mampu untuk menopang tubuhku yang tengah menegang syok. Kalian mungkin akan bereaksi sama sepertiku kalau mata kalian melihat hal yang tidak masuk akal namun sekarang terjadi di depanku saat itu.

Bayangkan saja! Di depanku, terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang cukup kukenali sedang berciuman dengan penuh gairah! Ditambah lagi! Mereka melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh ini dengan sesama jenis! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, NATSU DRAGNEEL! Si Pria sok keren yang harga dirinya selangit itulah yang menjadi pelaku tindakan menjijikkan itu bersama dengan pria berambut pirang yang bernama Sting! Oh, ya ampun... Bayangkan saja, bagaimana raut wajahku waktu itu.

XXX

Lucy masih mematung di tempat. Terbengong-bengong menatap kedua pria yang terlihat sangat sibuk itu di depannya. Hatinya daritadi terus menjerit untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi, kakinya sama sekali tidak mendukung! Dia hanya terus terpaku di tempatnya.

Natsu membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam karena merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatannya dan Sting. Dan dia langsung terpaku di tempat. Dia dengan cepat melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Sting dan menjauh sedikit dari pria itu. Mata onyxnya melebar dengan sempurna mendapati Lucy tengah menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga dan wajah yang sangat syok!

"A—" Lucy langsung tersadar ketika Natsu menatapnya. Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan, kakinya tanpa dia sadari berlari menjauhi kelas itu. Meninggalkan Natsu dan Sting yang masih mematung di kelas.

"Dia sudah mengetahui rahasia kita. Bagaimana ini, Natsu-san?" Sting menoleh ke arah Natsu yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Tatapan Natsu berubah menjadi tajam dan mata onyxnya menjadi kelam. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Aku harus segera mengurusnya," gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy memberhentikan larinya tepat di hadapan Levy yang menunggunya dengan setia di depan gerbang dengan sepeda birunya yang manis. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya, sambil berusaha menormalkan nafas dan debaran jantungnya.

Levy yang melihat tingkah aneh Lucy pun reflek menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lu-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Levy, heran.

Lucy masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Levy dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Lucy.

Lucy segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap Levy dengan raut wajah stress.

"Levy-chan!" teriak Lucy.

Levy langsung tersentak mendengarnya. "Y-Ya?" jawab Levy, tergagap karena kaget.

"Katakan padaku, kalau aku sedang bermimpi!" teriak Lucy lagi.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Levy semakin tidak mengerti dengan kata sahabatnya ini.

"Aku pasti bermimpi, kan? Ini pasti mimpi, kan?!" Lucy mulai mengguncang bahu Levy dengan brutal, membuat mata gadis berbandana itu berputar-putar karena pusing.

"Aku bertaruh 10 juta yen kalau kau sedang tidak bermimpi!" ucap Levy di tengah guncangan Lucy.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya ini! Levy-chan! Cubit aku!"

"Baiklah?" ucap Levy ragu-ragu. "Di bagian mananya?" tanyanya.

"Yang mana saja boleh!"

"Roger..."

"AWWWWW!"

"Bagaimana? Bukan mimpi, kan?" tanya Levy setelah dia selesai menarik pipi Lucy.

"Bukan mimpi. Kalau bukan mimpi, itu berarti aku sudah mulai gila! Yah! Aku pasti sudah gila sehingga hayalan aneh itu terlihat seperti kenyataan!" rutuk Lucy, dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas.

"Lu-chan, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Levy untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan! Sebelum itu, kita harus segera menjauh dari sekolah terkutuk ini! Sebelum pria menjijikkan itu menemukan kita!" Lucy pun segera menarik Levy pergi menjauhi sekolah setelah sebelumnya menghampiri sepeda pinknya terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu, dari jendela kelas 2B, terlihat Natsu yang menatap mereka berdua dengan datar.

"Sepertinya aku harus secepatnya membungkam mulut embermu itu, ya, pirang..." gumam Natsu, seraya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Di belakangnya, terlihat Sting yang menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar gumaman pacarnya itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyakiti perasaan wanita lagi, Natsu-san..." ucap Sting.

"Oh, ayolah, Sting-kun! Aku hanya akan memintanya untuk menjaga rahasia kita dengan caraku yang biasanya. Lagipula, aku juga melakukan ini untuk keselamatan hubungan kita. Bisa gawat kan kalau gadis itu ngember ke mana-mana..." Natsu berjalan mengampiri Sting yang duduk di meja guru.

Sting tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Kau benar," Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan moment menggairahkan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Dan malam itu, Lucy tidak dapat tidur karena terus terbayang akan adegan Natsu dan Sting yang sedang YAOI-an. Oh! Ini semua gara-gara novelnya yang masih tertinggal di kelas! Seharusnya dia tinggalkan saja novel itu dan langsung pulang tanpa harus melihat sesuatu yang diyakininya tidak akan hilang dari ingatannya selama 3 bulan ini!

Dan dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu Dragneel lebih menjijikkan dari perkiraannya. Tidak hanya sok keren, tapi dia juga penyuka sesama jenis! Benar-benar laki-laki yang super menjijikkan, yang kehadirannya harus segera di hapus di muka bumi ini! Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia harus merasa segelisah ini?! Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya, jadi kenapa dia bisa seaneh ini?!

Ayolah, Lucy! Kembalilah ke dirimu yang normal!

Dan Lucy pun baru bisa tidur pada pukul 3 pagi.

XXX

Aku merasa ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana tingkahku dulu. Yah, begitulah cerita bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui rahasia Natsu. Dan ini adalah prolog dari ceritaku, cerita yang sebenarnya akan kuceritakan lain hari ketika aku memiliki waktu luang untuk kalian. Ah, seseorang baru saja memanggilku! Kurasa aku harus pergi sebentar. Nanti akan kulanjutkan ceritanya. Kalau kalian penasaran, makah tunggulah aku! Aku akan segera kembali!

Bye-Bye!

Bersambung...

.

.

AN: Baiklah. Saya gak bisa berkata apa2 mengenai fanfic saya yang satu ini. Yang jelas, fanfic ini udah lama bersarang di kepala saya. Bagi yang berteman dengan saya di fb pasti pernah baca status2 saya tentang potongan dialog fanfic ini. Akhirnya karena kebelet (?) akhirnya saya mengupdate fanfic nista ini! Oke, saya tidak mengharapkan apa2 selain komentar kalian terhadap fanfic ini. Jadi... Review, ya! Haha..

Oh iya! Aku bersama teman-temanku mengadakan sayembara kompetisi NaLu day Competition! Kalian yang berminat ikut kompetisi hanya perlu mempublish fanfic yang sudah pasti harus NALU ke fanfiction. net! Ada dua kategori untuk event ini. Yang satu untuk kategori kompetisi, yang akan diambil 3 orang saja sebagai pemenang. Lalu, kategori satunya yaitu untuk fanfic favorie kategori yang gak ikut kompetisi. Jadi, meskipun gak ikut, bisa juga meramaikan. Dan hadiahnya adalah penghargaan. Tentunya cara penentuannya melalui vote review terbanyak. Review yang dihitung adalah review dari akun, dan review dari anon gak dihitung. Sementara untuk kategori kompetisi, bakal ditentuin sama panitia. Tentunya panitianya adalah author2 senior spesialis NaLu.

So, kalo ada yang dan ngerespon event ini, kami bakal langsung nulis rulesnya di akun kami (panitia) agar reader dan author2 yang berminat ikut bisa membaca apa aja syaratnya... Haha..

Ya udah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Salam manis,

-Minako-chan Namikaze-


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm… kayaknya chapter kali ini sedikit berantakan deh. Maklum, pas ngerjain chap ini, saya bener-bener berjuang melawan moody saya yang kebangetan males buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Dan juga, bukan Cuma itu. Saya rasa skill membuat fic NaLu saya mulai menurun deh. Diliat dari pendeskripsian dan dialog yang berantakan. Ya udah deh. Memang inilah adanya. Saya gak bisa ngeditnya lagi! Haha! Enjoy for read this chapter!

…

…

…

Hallo! Lucy kembali untuk menyambung cerita kemarin! Haha, sebelumnya aku sudah bisa menebak ekspresi kalian saat mendengar ceritaku kemarin. Yah, memang menjijikkan. Dan aku bahkan bingung pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintai pria menjijikkan seperti si Dragneel itu? Siapa yang tahu.

Maka dari itu, untuk mengetahui alasannya, aku akan menceritakan cerita cintaku yang sangat konyol ini. Kuharap kalian tidak lupa untuk selalu membawa kantung muntah. Yah, meskipun di ceritaku kali ini tidak ada adegan YAOI-nya Sting dan Natsu, sih...

Oke, kita mulai! Pagi itu, aku datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan aut-autan. Gara-gara semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena terus terbayang adegan berciuman Natsu dan Sting, aku akhirnya mendapatkan dua pasang kantung mata di bawah mataku. Tapi, aku bukanlah seorang yang suka memperhatikan penampilan, paling tidak itu dulu. Aku yang sekarang selalu memperhatikan penampilanku. Alasannya... Ah, itu masih rahasia! Kalian belum boleh mengatahuinya! Baiklah, aku lagi-lagi ke luar dari topik. Mm... Langsung saja simak cerita yang akan segera kuceritakan ini!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik bang Hiro Mashima!**

**Lihatlah Aku**

**by**

**Minako-chan Namikaze.**

**SUMMARY: Namaku Lucy. Aku punya sebuah cerita untuk kalian. Di mana di cerita itu, aku mengenal seseorang yang tidak normal dan untuk sebuah alasan membuatku harus menjaga rahasia besarnya. Oke, itu tidak masalah buatku. Namun, lambat laun, aku mulai merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin dia melihatku... Dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai teman yang sangat dipercayainya... Meskipun aku tahu dia seorang Gay, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah tuk mencintainya...**

**Pair: Natsu. D & Lucy. H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SREEEEKKK

Lucy membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak ada tenaga. Dia memasuki kelas dengan keadaan yang benar-benar mengenaskan, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang ingin menyapanya langsung merinding di tempat dan menatapnya dengan ngeri.

Lucy mengabaikan tatapan mata di kelasnya dan langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Dia ingin tidur. Makanya dia sengaja datang pagi-pagi agar bisa tidur lebih lama di kelas. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap, rasa kantuk di matanya benar-benar langsung membuatnya pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun...

Sreeeekkk...

Suara kursi yang ditarik hingga bergesekan dengan lantai membuatnya tersentak. Dia ingin memelototi orang itu, tapi, rasa kantuk membuatnya tidak mampu untuk mempertahankan matanya lebih lama lagi.

_"Paling-paling cuma Levy-chan... Mending tidur lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi,"_ batinnya.

Baru beberapa detik Lucy kembali damai dalam tidurnya, sebuah suara—yang menurutnya sangat terkutuk—kembali mengacaukan kedamaiannya.

"Hoi! Gadis aneh! Cepat bangun!" titah orang di sampingnya.

Lho? Sejak kapan Levy-chan memiliki suara jantan seperti itu?

"Hoi! Heartfilia! Aku bicara denganmu!" teriak orang itu, kesal.

Brak!

Lucy langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat sebuah gebrakan menghantam mejanya. Mata karamelnya segera menatap sepasang onyx yang memandangnya dengan jengkel.

"Kau ini... benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan..." ucap Natsu.

JENG! JENG! JENG!

INI DIA! MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN YANG MENJADI SATU-SATUNYA ALASAN MIMPI BURUKNYA!

Lucy nyaris jatuh dari kursinya ketika mendapati Natsu duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"K-K-Kau! Ke-Kenapa bisa duduk di sini?!" tuding Lucy, tergagap.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu, dia segera menepis telunjuk Lucy yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Apakah perlu alasan bagi seseorang untuk duduk di suatu tempat?" tanya Natsu.

"T-Tapi... Ini kursi Levy-chan!" ujar Lucy.

"Oh, temanmu yang pendek itu, ya? Ketika aku bilang aku ingin duduk di sini, dia langsung mengijinkan dan berjalan menuju Perpustakaan." jawab Natsu.

"AP—?!" Lucy langsung membeku dengan mulut menganga lebar. Wajahnya melotot horror.

Levy... Bisa-bisanya dia...

Lucy tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu rencana Levy. Gadis itu pasti ingin membuatnya dekat dengan Natsu. Oh! Andai gadis itu tahu kalau dia kemarin memergoki pria pink di sampingnya ini sedang homoan dengan seorang laki-laki di kelas yang sepi kemarin!

Oh, tuhan! Oh, kami-sama! Oh, god! Demi langit dan bumi! Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?! Pria di sampingnya ini sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Bagus! Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur. Dan bisa dipastikan kantung matanya akan bertambah tebal besok.

Lucy kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja dengan lemas. Dia harus memaksa Levy untuk mengusir Natsu dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang tidak normal seperti Natsu. Tolonglah! Melihat pria itu lewat di depannya dengan tampang sok keren saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah! Apalagi harus berada kurang dari radius 30 cm di samping pria itu. Ukh!

"Heartfilia,"

Lucy tersentak ketika mendengar nama belakangnya disebut oleh Natsu. Tapi, karena tidak ingin menatap pria itu, Lucy lebih memilih diam di tempatnya, tidak menyahut panggilan Natsu.

"Oi!" Panggil Natsu lagi.

"..."

"Oi, pirang! Kau dengar aku?"

"..."

"Lucy! Woi!"

"..." Bagus. Pria itu sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Tapi, dia masih tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Hey! Wanita barbar! Kau tuli, ya?!"

"..." Kurang ajar. Beraninya dia.

"Luce!"

BRAKK!

"APA?!" teriak Lucy, emosi. Wajahnya memerah padam—karena marah—ketika menggebrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Natsu sempat terlonjak kaget saat Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba seraya menggebrak meja.

"Kecilkan suaramu, b*tch! Kau mengundang perhatian!" bisik Natsu.

Empat siku-siku bertengger di jidat Lucy. Pria ini cari mati rupanya, batin Lucy.

"Apa maumu, Homo-san?" tanya Lucy, dingin.

Natsu melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Lucy. "Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu, dasar wanita barbar!" desisnya.

"Kau yang pelankan suaramu! Sebenarnya apa, sih, maumu?! Kalau punya urusan denganku cepat katakan! Kau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk tidur!" murka Lucy.

Natsu sedikit gentar melihat kemarahan Lucy. Namun dia langsung meneguhkan dirinya kembali.

"Saat istirahat nanti temui aku di atap. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," ucap Natsu.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya, menantang.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, terimalah akibatnya nanti," jawab Natsu, dingin. Setelah mengatakan itu, Natsu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Lucy yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan-jangan... Dia mau mengancamku di atap agar aku tidak membocorkan rahasia bahwa dia itu seorang Gay? A-atau mungkin... Dia mau menghipnotisku agar melupakan kejadian kemarin?" Lucy mulai menebak-nebak.

"Lu-chan! Ohayou!" Levy datang memasuki kelas dengan ceria. Dia berjalan riang menghampiri Lucy yang tengah menunduk suram.

"Lu-chan! Bagaimana tadi? Apakah kau mengobrol dengan Nat—" Levy segera menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat keadaan Lucy yang begitu mengenaskan.

"LU-CHAN! KAU KENAPA?!" teriak Levy, lebay.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dia segera mendelik tajam ke arah Levy.

"L.E.V.Y..." suara Lucy yang penuh penekanan sontak membuat Levy waspada. Gawat. Sepertinya sesuatu yang berbahaya akan segera datang.

XXX

"Arrrghh!" Lucy mengerang pelan. Dia mengacak poni pirangnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar!

_Kenapa dia masih di sini, sih?! Kenapa Levy tidak bisa mengusirnya dari tempat duduk itu?!_

Lucy melirik seseorang di sebelahnya melalui ekor matanya.

Natsu Dragneel tengah menatap ke depan—mendengarkan penjelasan guru—sambil menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Pria itu menempelkan ujung penanya di tepi bibir bawahnya.

"Ck..." decih Natsu. Tampaknya dia kesulitan memahami apa yang tengah dijelaskan guru di depan.

Lucy tanpa sadar memerah melihatnya. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap buku pelajaran di hadapannya. Sadarlah, Lucy! Dia itu GAY! HOMO! Penyuka sesama jenis! Jangan terpesona akan keseksian suaranya!

Lucy mencoba menarik paksa dirinya dari pesona Natsu.

_"Fokus, Lucy! Fokus! Jangan sampai terbuai dengan aroma tubuhnya! Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar!"_ Lucy terus-menerus meneguhkan pikiran dan jiwanya dari sosok di sebelahnya. Dia menatap ke depan dengan mantap.

Sementara itu, Natsu menatap Lucy melalui ekor matanya. Diam-diam, dia menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Lucy.

.

Ting Tong!

Lucy menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia segera memasukan semua buku di atas mejanya ke dalam tas.

"Ahh! Akhirnya bel dari surga itu berbunyi juga! Waktunya untuk tidur mataku!" Baru saja Lucy ingin menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, suara menjengkelkan tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya. Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Natsu yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Oi, wanita barbar! Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi!" ujar Natsu. Dia mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Yang mengisyaratkan 'temui-aku-di-atap'.

Lucy melotot tajam ke arah punggung Natsu yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

_"Sialan! Dasar homo menjijikkan! Waktu tidurku yang berharga...! Kenapa dia selalu mengacaukan waktu-waktu berhargaku?!"_ batinnya, geram.

Dalam hati, dia sudah berniat ketika sampai di atap dia akan menarik rambut Natsu sampai botak!

XXX

Cklek.

Lucy membuka pintu atap. Dan saat itu juga angin musim panas segera menerpa kulit wajahnya. Membuat helaian rambutnya menari di udara. Lucy menatap datar punggung Natsu yang membelakanginya.

Menyadari adanya kehadiran seseorang di atap itu, Natsu segera membalikan badannya. Dia menatap Lucy yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya dengan datar.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," ujar Natsu.

"Kalau ini tidak penting, aku akan langsung kembali ke kelas." ujar Lucy, dingin.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tampak seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Lucy masih setia menunggu sang pria populer nomor 1 di sekolahnya itu untuk bersuara.

Natsu kembali menatap Lucy dengan onyxnya yang tajam. Sejenak, Lucy tampak terkesima dengan sepasang mata kelam itu. Namun, gadis itu segera menyadarkan dirinya. Pria di depannya ini tidak normal!

"Kau... Pasti sudah melihatnya, 'kan kemarin? Apa yang sudah aku dan Sting-kun lakukan." Natsu menatap Lucy dengan serius sekaligus jengkel.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. "Ah, yang itu? Yah, aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan itu benar-benar menjijikkan." cibir Lucy.

Natsu menyipitkan matanya dan memasang raut wajah jengkel. "Selalu saja begini." Natsu bergumam pelan.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang baru saja digumamkan oleh Natsu.

Natsu melirik Lucy dengan malas. "Straight sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti tentang hubungan kami." cibirnya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak berguna seperti ini?" tanya Lucy, malas. Dia sudah tidak tahan berdiri di sini terus-menerus. Dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas dan tidur.

"Jangan sebut ini tidak berguna! Aku punya alasan sendiri tentang 'kelainan'ku ini. Dan akan menjadi masalah besar kalau rahasia ini sampai bocor." Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar beserta kantung mata yang menghiasi matanya, Lucy berkata dengan malas. "Jadi, kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk memintaku merahasiakan rahasia BESARmu agar tidak terbongkar begitu? Tenang saja. Tidak ada gunanya juga bagiku kalaupun aku membeberkan rahasiamu." ucap Lucy.

Natsu mencibir. "Meskipun kau bilang begitu, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau akan menceritakan ini pada temanmu. Lalu, temanmu akan bercerita pada temannya yang lain. Dan temannya itu pasti akan menceritakannya pada semua orang. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar bagiku dan Sting-kun!"

"Lantas? Kau mau apa?! Itu memang sudah hakku mau menceritakannya pada siapa saja!" seru Lucy.

"Cih. Maka dari itu, aku harus segera menutup mulutmu." ucap Natsu. Dia segera berjalan cepat mendekati Lucy.

Lucy segera terkesiap melihat Natsu yang mendekatinya dengan wajah diamlah-di-sana-atau-aku-akan-memperkosamu-saat-ini-juga.

"A-Apa maumu?!" Lucy mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menutup mulutmu." jawab Natsu, singkat. Dia segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Lucy saat gadis itu mencoba melarikan diri.

"Apa yang—Lepaskan! Dasar homo menjijikkan!" teriak Lucy. Dia terus memberontak—mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Natsu.

Namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya saat bibir Natsu telah menempel di bibirnya.

A-APA INI!

Lucy hanya mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan saat Natsu memeluk pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciumannya pun dia masih tetap terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah menimpanya sekarang.

Lembut. Hangat. Nyaman.

Hanya tiga hal itu yang bisa dia rasakan dari kejadian yang tengah menimpanya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya ini benar-benar hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Dan... Sesuatu itu adalah bibir pria homo di depannya! Bibir yang pernah berciuman dengan bibir seorang laki-laki!

Lucy segera tersadar ketika Natsu melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka.

Lucy masih mematung di tempat. Dia menatap Natsu tanpa berkedip. Sementara Natsu membalas tatapannya dengan datar.

"Apa ini sudah cukup?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy segera tersentak. "Hah?" Masih linglung, Lucy hanya mampu mengeluarkan kata tidak berguna itu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tajam. "Apa ciuman tadi mampu menyumpal mulutmu agar tidak membocorkan rahasia ini?" tanya Natsu.

Rahasia?

Rahasia yang mana?

Ah, yang itu.

Dan kenapa pria itu harus menciumnya hanya demi membuatnya menutup mulut akan kenyataan? Kenapa caranya harus dengan berciuman?

Dan, kenapa dia hanya bisa diam saja saat bibirnya dijamah begitu saja oleh pria menjijikkan di hadapannya ini?!

DAN LAGI, ITU ADALAH CIUMAN PERTAMANYA!

Kenapa dia membiarkan ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh seorang GAY?!

PLAK!

Natsu segera mundur satu langkah akibat tamparan dari Lucy. Dia meringis pelan sambil memegangi pipinya yang mempunyai cap lima jari milik Lucy. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan marah sekaligus heran.

"Kau!" Masih dengan wajah yang memerah—karena malu sekaligus marah—Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu dan mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Dengar, ya! Aku bukanlah gadis murahan yang akan langsung tunduk kepadamu ketika kau memberikanku ciuman! Dan lagi, sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan rahasia ataupun hubungan menjijikkanmu dengan si Jelek Sting itu! Dasar manusia yang sangat menjijikkan! Lenyaplah dari dunia ini!"

BUKK!

Lucy menghempaskan Natsu ke lantai dengan kasar dan segera berlari meninggalkan atap, setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu.

Sementara itu, Natsu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap pintu atap dengan tatapan syok. Dia tiba-tiba tersentak dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke arah ujung bibirnya.

_"Tch!" Dia berdecak ketika merasakan sakit di ujung bibirnya. "Sial! Kuat sekali tamparan gadis barbar itu!"_ batinnya.

Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Setelah membersihkan darah di bibirnya, dia menatap sapu tangan kuning di tangannya itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Gadis yang menarik. Kupikir aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk membuatnya menjaga rahasia ini." gumamnya. Lalu dia segera berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Kurasa Sting-kun punya solusi untuk ini," Dan dia segera berjalan meninggalkan atap.

XXX

"Un? Lu-chan? Kenapa dengan bibirmu? Bengkak begitu." tanya Levy begitu Lucy memasuki kelas dengan aura suram.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Levy dengan gerakan horror, membuat gadis pendek itu meloncat kaget melihat mata Lucy yang dalam imajinasinya berubah menjadi mata iblis.

"L-Lu-chan? Kau kenapa? Kok kelihatannya tidak sehat begini?" tanya Levy, takut-takut.

Lucy masih terdiam—dengan sosok iblisnya—menatap Levy dengan tajam. Levy segera meneguk ludahnya ketika Lucy berjalan menghampirinya.

"HUUAAAAHHH! LEVY-CHAN!" Levy yang baru saja ingin bersujud di depan Lucy langsung melongo di tempat mendapati Lucy yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan kakinya sambil merengek tanpa sebab.

"Lu-chan, kau kenapa, sih?!" tanya Levy, panik.

"Levy-chan! Aku sudah ternodai!" teriak Lucy.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah mencucinya nyaris 100 kali, tapi rasanya tetap membekas! Aku sudah tidak suci lagi!"

Levy tidak tahu apa yang sudah menimpa sahabatnya ini, tapi, ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut Lucy yang terus berteriak "Aku sudah tidak suci lagi" di tengah-tengah kelas dengan sepatunya.

Levy menoleh ke arah Natsu yang memasuki kelas dengan wajah cerianya. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu kelihatan 'segar' sekali.

Natsu bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju mejanya. Sebelum dia menduduki tempat duduknya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Lucy yang masih menangis di pojokan bersama Levy yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Lucy.

Senyum Natsu berubah menjadi jahil, dia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arah Lucy.

"Yo, Luce! 'Punyamu' rasanya boleh juga! Kuharap kau bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini!" ledek Natsu.

Lucy langsung melotot menatap makhluk pink yang tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya itu.

"Sialan! Kau pria menjijikkan! Akan kukutuk kau sampai tujuh turunan!" tunjuk Lucy.

"Coba saja, dasar wanita barbar!" cibir Natsu.

"AP—Dasar pria homo!" teriak Lucy.

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala—seolah-olah mereka menganggap apa yang diteriakan Lucy tadi hanyalah sebuah balasan untuk ejekannya tadi.

Dia menyeringai tipis. "Dasar wanita yang tidak pernah berciuman!"

"AP—!" Wajah Lucy memerah ketika mendengarnya.

"Berciuman?" gumam Levy.

"Sudah! Sudah! Hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini! Si guru killer sudah datang!" Suara salah satu murid yang duduk di dekat pintu tiba-tiba berteriak untuk menengahi pertengkaran tidak jelas Natsu dan Lucy.

Mendengar nama 'guru killer', segera seluruh murid langsung berlari ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Natsu dan Lucy yang saling duduk bersebelahan. Mereka saling melempar death glare terbaik mereka satu sama lain.

SREEEKKK...

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seperti biasa, Laxus Dreyar memasuki kelas dengan wajah sangarnya yang mampu membuat seluruh murid di kelas itu meneguk ludahnya.

Natsu dan Lucy masih asyik melempar deathglare saat Laxus menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja guru dan berdiri dengan tegap di depan kelas.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian halaman... Oh iya. Pengurus kelas!" panggil Laxus.

Lucy yang sedari tadi asyik bertatap-tatapan dengan Natsu, segera mengangkat tangannya begitu nama jabatannya di panggil oleh suara berat Laxus.

"Ha'i, sensei!" sahut Lucy.

"Bisakah kau hari ini mengatur jadwal piket kelas?" tanya Laxus.

"Eh? Ha'i, bisa sensei." jawab Lucy.

"Bagus." Laxus melirik Natsu yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran.

"Natsu, kau juga harus membantu Heartfilia membuat jadwal piket," perintah Laxus.

Natsu segera menurunkan bukunya dari wajahnya dengan raut wajah 'sial! aku tertangkap basah!'

"Tapi, sensei! Aku hari ini ada latihan band!" Alasan Natsu.

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau tidak boleh memasuki studio sebelum selesai mengerjakan jadwal piket hari ini." putus Laxus.

"Baiklah. Silahkan buka halaman 217."

XXX

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus terjebak di dalam sini bersamamu?!" keluh Lucy.

"Hoammmhh! Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama di sini bersama wanita barbar sepertimu. Cepatlah selesaikan jadwal piket ini, dan kita berdua akan terbebas." ucap Natsu, malas. Dia menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Mata onyxnya menatap tanpa minat ke arah Lucy yang merengut sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas karton.

"Kau juga bantu aku, dasar spesies bodoh!" bentak Lucy.

"Kau bilang tadi jangan dekat-dekat. Jadi, aku duduk di sini saja sambil membantu mengawasi pekerjaanmu." sahut Natsu.

"Menjijikkan." desis Lucy.

"Hey! Bisa tidak, sih, sejam saja kau tidak berkata 'menjijikkan'?! Kau merusak moodku yang mulai membaik!" ujar Natsu, kesal.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang menjijikkan luar dalam." cibirnya.

Natsu kembali merengut mendengarnya. Dia menatap Lucy dengan jengkel.

"Ano na! Aku juga tidak mau berada dalam tubuh menjijikkan ini! Aku yakin, Tuhan pasti salah meletakkan rohku yang seharusnya perempuan ke dalam tubuh laki-laki! Sehingga sampai saat ini aku harus menanggung semua penderitaan! Gara-gara tubuh terkutuk ini, aku tidak bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Pacarku!" curhat Natsu. Dia menatap Lucy yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mulut gadis itu menganga lebar. Ah, mungkin Lucy tersentuh dengan ucapannya tadi.

"H-Hayalanmu itu... Kau bahkan jauh lebih menjijikkan dari bayanganku! Pergi! Jauh-jauh dariku!" Lucy mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, tanda dia tidak ingin makhluk abnormal seperti Natsu ada di dekatnya.

"Kau kejam, Luce! Aku sungguh-sungguh! Aku yakin kalau aku ini seharusnya perempuan! Kau lihat! Mukaku yang imut ini bahkan mampu membuat semua lawan jenis atau sejenis jatuh cinta padaku!" bela Natsu.

"Hanya laki-laki abnormal sepertimulah yang akan jatuh cinta pada orang tidak beres seperti dirimu," Lucy berkata sambil membuat garis di karton menggunakan penggaris panjang.

"Kau ini..." geram Natsu. Dia menatap Lucy dengan wajah super jengkel.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu, Natsuko-chan~?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat manis.

Terlihat berbagai siku-siku yang bertengger di jidat Natsu. "Jangan ubah namaku menjadi nama terkutuk itu!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang memerah, campuran kesal dan malu.

Dan tawa Lucy langsung meledak saat itu juga.

Melihat Lucy yang tertawa lepas di depannya, membuat Natsu diam—tak mampu berkata apapun kepada pemandangan di depannya. Lucy yang tertawa lepas sambil menyampirkan rambutnya di sela-sela telinganya itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan dukungan sinar matahari senja yang masuk melalui kaca jendela kelas.

"Un? Dragneel? Kau kenapa?" tanya Lucy, bingung melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba diam.

Natsu menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Hah?"

"Maaf, untuk yang tadi siang. Maaf karena sudah menciummu seenaknya." ucap Natsu. Dia menatap Lucy penuh penyesalan.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. "Eh... Etto... Bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya itu memang benar pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan seseorang. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jadi, tidak apa-apa." jawab Lucy.

"Benarkah?"

Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus menciumku hanya karena ingin aku merahasiakan rahasiamu?" tanya Lucy, penasaran.

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk. "Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali seorang gadis dari sekolahku mengetahui kalau aku ini seorang gay. Saat aku meminta mereka untuk merahasiakan rahasiaku, mereka memintaku untuk mencium mereka. Jadi, yah, kulakukan seperti apa yang mereka pinta. Dan, tanpa sadar aku selalu mencium gadis-gadis yang mengetahui rahasiaku dengan tujuan agar mereka tidak membeberkannya," jawab Natsu.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau mereka bisa saja menipumu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku pernah berpikir begitu. Makanya, setiap ada satu orang yang mengetahui rahasiaku, apalagi seseorang yang satu sekolah denganku, aku langsung meminta ayahku untuk memindahkanku ke sekolah lain." jawab Natsu, enteng.

"Apa? Pindah?! Sampai segitunya?!" tanya Lucy, syok.

"Kalau tidak pindah, nama baikku pasti akan tercemar kalau aku masih bertahan di sekolah itu. Lagipula, ayahku juga tahu kalau aku ini gay. Dia tidak ingin gosip tentangku di sekolah sampai menyebar ke telinga klien perusahaannya." jawab Natsu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau pindah?" tanya Lucy.

"Sebentar..." Natsu mulai menerawang sambil menghitung jarinya. "Kira-kira sekitar 9 kali, lah!" jawab Natsu.

Hening.

"Baiklah. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu, kok. Tenang saja! Aku tidak ngember ke mana-mana." ucap Lucy. Dia memberikan senyuman manis ke arah Natsu.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi baik begini?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Memangnya selama ini aku jadi orang jahat, ya, di matamu?" tanyanya, jengkel. "Karena aku tahu, selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah itu tidak enak..." gumam Lucy, sehingga Natsu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi, Luce?" tanya Natsu. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Lucy.

"Tidak. Hanya bicara sendiri. Dan jauhkan wajahmu dari jangkauanku kalau tidak ingin kucakar!" ancam Lucy.

"Hey! Aku baru saja berniat untuk membantumu membuat tugas merepotkan ini! Seharusnya kau menghargai niat baikku!" protes Natsu.

"Mana bisa aku menghargai kalau kau sendiri tidak bilang dan malah mencondongkan wajahmu layaknya om-om mesum!"

"A-Apa?! Ya sudah! Aku tidak jadi membantumu kalau begitu!"

"Ya sudah! Aku juga tidak butuh bantuan dari tangan kotormu itu!" balas Lucy.

Dan pertengkaran tidak berguna pun mulai menghiasi ruangan kelas yang hening itu. Berbagai ejekan bahkan hinaan yang menyakitkan hati terdengar dengan jelas ke seluruh lorong lantai 2 itu.

XXX

Dan tanpa kami sadari, kami mulai berteman sejak saat itu. Sejujurnya, Natsu itu orang yang baik dan seru. Dia juga keren dan kadang kekanak-kanakan. Tangannya hangat dan canda tawanya itu benar-benar membuat relung hatiku bergejolak tanpa bisa kusadari di saat-saat kebersamaan kami dulu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga rahasia besarnya. Dan aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatnya-meskipun dulu aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi... Lama kelamaan semua itu berubah. Bukan, bukan Natsu yang berubah. Tapi diriku. Aku... Mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku ketika bersama dengannya. Aku... Ketika dekat dengannya, rasanya aku sangat ingin menempel lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin dia menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda... Bukan sebagai sahabat yang sangat di percayainya.

Ah, sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Lain kali akan kusambung cerita ini. Semoga di cerita kali ini, kalian tidak mual-mual, muntah, atau semacamnya. Baiklah! Selamat tidur semua! Sampai jumpa di cerita mendatang!

Bersambung...

.

.

.

AN: Hai, Minna! Fyuuhh… Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Butuh perjuangan lho bikinnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku males banget ngetik fanfic. Padahal banyak ide yang bejibun muncul terus-menerus setiap harinya. Mmm… Kayaknya chap 2 ini alurnya maksa banget, ya? Atau Cuma perasaanku aja? Ah, makasih untuk review di chap 1 kemarin. Aku ngakak sekaligus sedih lho liat reaksi kalian. Padahal baru permulaan, tapi kalian udah memutuskan untuk gak mau baca kelanjutannya. Haha… tapi gapapa deh. Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic yang kusenangin di antara fanfi-fanfic yang pernah kubuat. Adegan Natsu sama Sting itu terpaksa kubikin demi mengembangkan ide cerita. Untuk adegan mesra-mesraan mereka selanjutnya gak bakalan kubikin lagi, tapi, kalaupun kubikin, itu memang sangat diperlukan. Haha… Oke.. cukup bacotnya. Kurasa aku perlu membalas review dari kalian kemarin… ; )

**juanda. blepotan : **Haha… Gapapa, aku ngerti, kok. Makasih udah baca dan ngereview chap 1. : )

**Clarissya Hy0Rin : **Makasih! : D

**winha heartfilia : **Ahh! Aku juga gak ngerti kenapa Natsu bisa kelainan gitu. Eh, tapi tenang aja! Lucy sebentar lagi bakal 'bertindak' kok buat nyembuhin si Natsu. : )

**LRCN :** Aku juga benci. Tapi, fanficku bukan menceritkan kisah cinta antara sesame cowok. : )

**s4kur4miyuz4ki :** Ah, gapapa. Aku ngerti, kok! Fanfic ini memang sedikit berbahaya untuk anak kecil. Haha : D

**shiko miomi :** Haha… Review kamu sukses menarik senyum di wajah saya. Makasih dah ngereview. Saya jamin si Stinky gak bakal ganggu NaLu… yah, untuk sementara ini maksudya…. #plakk

**ErinMizuMizunaChan : **Da-Dajoubu desu ka? *sweatdop* Ahh… bakal ada ceritanya kenapa bisa homo gitu. xD Makasih udah review!

**HarumiYoshiR0S : **Siip! Ini dah dilanjutin!

**Hime Melody-****san : **Udah dilanjut~~ Tenang. Kadar yaoinya udah dikurangin 70% kok sekarang. : )

**Guest/santika widya :** Haha… Makasih udah nyemangatin! Aku bikin Sting yang jadi pasangan yaoi Natsu karena…. Karena aku fansnya Sting! *alas an gak mutuh* *ini serius*

**osnapitz dragneel : **Haha.. Makasih! Etto… S-sensei? Watashi? O.O *nunjuk diri sendiri*

**Hanara Ve-chan : **Wah! Aku juga pernah bayangin yang kayak gitu! Cuma gak sampe ke bayangan Lucy merelakan tubuhnya buat Natsu sih… Haha… Nama FB-ku Padla ArdhyaMouri : )

Oke, kurasa semua review sudah terjawab. Makasih atas dukungannya! Kalo sempat tinggalkan review, ya! : D

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
